Fat Lady
by unforgiven666
Summary: There are only three times that America in recent history has faced an attack on American Soil, the War of 1812, Pearl Harbor, and 9/11. This is the story of revenge for Pearl Harbor. America-centric. 2nd person point of view. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, history, Japan, America, California, Hawaii, Canada, President Roosevelt, and the random General I used.

* * *

**Fat Lady**

**By unforgiven666**

* * *

"Speak softly and carry a big stick." - Teddy Roosevelt

The War of 1812, Pearl Harbor, and 9/11

The times where a war hit America head on this is the story of Pearl harbor

**September 11, 2001**

America lied on his bed in his California house, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. The nerve in his arm twitched, making his arm knock the lamp of his table. Darkening blue eyes continued to pierce into the ceiling, like it held the answer. America twitches again, this time his right leg. Painful sweat drips of his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred asks the ceiling, his hand coming up to wipe his sweat.

A phone rings. His phone, America noted not just any phone of his ether. The red one is ringing, the one on the dresser. Pursuing his body to move, he grabs the ringer. "ello?"

"Alfred, the secret service will be there in a few there has been a national security breech. Will you be able to open the door for them?" The voice of the vice president barks at him.

"I don't think so, tell them to let themselves in. Also, what is going on out there?" the american says, voice straining a little, its starting to hurt.

"There has been an attack on us. The head of your guard will explain to you in a safe spot. I have to go, take care." The man ended, a beep beep beep coming out of the speaker now.

"Who's attacking the hero? Didn't they learn anything after WW2?" America thinks, wobbling into the bathroom and flipping the light switch. Revealing in the mirror his painful sweat was blood, smearing onto his white sleep shirt.

'huh' Alfred thinks, 'I haven't been in this state since December 7, 1941….Kiku…'

**December 7, 1941**

The bright young American Nation sat on the eastern coast line boardwalk observing the waves with his daughter, Florida. America stares into the blue sky, letting the sound over come him.

The oceanic peacefulness, broken without fail by the crashing of wave. Dipping his hand in to the water, America finds it easy to imagine the war going on the other side of the ocean. France is battered and torn, as is England. Canada, his brother is fighting over there too, along side everyone.

An annoying buzzing sound comes into range. "Do you hear that?" America asked Florida.

"No, Father. Are you okay?" Florida said worriedly. A roar of an airplane engine filters through his ears.

"A pla-" was all America was able to get out before, his dominate arm started screaming in pain. The arm he shoots, burned with invisible flames. He clutches his arm to his body to protect it, from what, America not entirely sure. Rolling on to his side on the ground and watches the waves some more.

Florida, was at his side in a second motioning for the stalking secret service to help America. One of the men was immediately at his side check Alfred's vitals, the other was trying to figure out what was happening and the third calling for the car.

Alfred stared blankly at the man checking his pulse. Deep red blood started coming out of the Americans ears, with a pound of a bomb in every couple of seconds.

"Japan has attacked Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Sir!" The one driving the car said pulling up after speeding down the road. The two get America into the car and Florida climbs in.

"Go! Go! GO!" Someone shouted as the driver puts a siren on, speeding even faster to the hospital.

Florida reaches for the in car radio, "Someone go check on Hawaii!" She screams into it.

America loosely stars at her, if he's like this how is his new territory is. Hawaii looks to fragile whenever he sees her, even when she was a nation in her own right.

Alfred prayed to God, that he can be the hero for his adopted daughter. 'Let me take the brunt of it' the nation thinks, 'I'll do anything to save her from the pain.'

'_So let it be_' A voice comes from above. A voice not heard since the time of Hungary and France.

**December 8, 1941**

"How are you doing, Alfred?" President Roosevelt asked, sitting in the chair next to his nation. In a white cramped hospital room.

"I've been better. How's Hawaii?" Alfred asked impatiently.

"She's not as bad as you. Hawaii did not fall but we lost a lot of battleships and sailors."The secretary of defense said from the doorway. "Those damn Japs hit not only Pearl Harbor but several of our bases in Hawaii."

"I see." America said sadly. "So are we at war now."

"Yes, yes we are." The tired President said.

"I want revenge."

**March 24, 1942**

"Internment Camps! What are doing? We're acting like those damn Nazi's we're fight against!" California shouted at America

"What are you doing to my people America! Those are my citizens!" Hawaii said in a softer voice.

"They could be spy…" Alfred trailed off. He couldn't do anything, it was his people and the government who decided this.

"It's still unfair." Hawaii muttered. "First you're people overthrow my monarchy, make me a territory, and now you've put me under martial law."

"Ouch, Hawaii. You never mentioned that." California said.

"You never asked." Hawaii said, sniffling a little. " I just want to help and I can't if my population is under suspicion."

"I'm sorry." Alfred said pulling the two into a hug. "I'm so sorry…" But this is necessary, the nation doesn't add, for my revenge. No one is gonna hurt what is mine ever again, my daughters and my sons. No one is allowed to touch them…

January 7, 1943

"Sir, we received orders for you to report to Camp McCoy. Sir." An American solider barks out, nervous about reporting to his nation. Hope I don't screw up he thinks

"Is that really important?" The nation said in the middle of repairing an airplane.

"Sir, yes, sir! It's to review the Jap battalion" The soldier replied.

"The 100th Infantry Battalion?" The nation said interested.

"Sir, Yes Eir!" The solider said hoping his mistake was not noticed.

"Okay, I'll report right away." Alfred says, slightly curious as to why they needed the nation with the Nisei battalion. "By the way, did you say eir? Hahaha~"

February 14, 1943

"Sir, this is the 100th battalion. Can you interact to see if they are really loyal to America and point out thrones who don't seem it to you, sir?" the General asks the nation.

"Yeah, alright." The nation says waving off the General. "Oh by the way where do all these men come from? I thought we had most Nisei in the camps?"

"Hawaii dropped off over 10,000 men, sir. All volunteers too, sir." The General sweatdropped while relaying this, "We only asked for 1,500…"

"I see. Well I'll go see which ones are cool, kay?" The nation said, looking at the men interact, why does that one look familiar? he thinks

"That works. Just report to me when you know." the General said walking off.

Alfred nods, eager to meet his people. He walks into one of the barracks, the solider's in there staring at him. He heads straight for the familiar one, getting a good look up and down of him. He grabs his head and turns it to the side.

"Hey Brudda, what are you doing!" One of the other shouted, ready to defend their friend. The others gathering around trying to see what happened for some random man to suddenly grab one of their members. All of them hoping this isn't another one of those who wish to 'punish' the Japanese.

America ignored them, staring at the boy in his hand. Then finally it click in his mind, "Hawaii," Alfred identified, "What they heck are you doing here and why are you dressed as a man?"

"Uh…these are my people, father, and I'll fight with them." Hawaii said in a rugged voice. "No matter what I have to do to be able too.

"Well why didn't you say so?" The nation says laughing, "all you had to say so and I would have gotten you a plane. Did you see the one I got for Nevada? Top of the line, and he's flying for us on the Pacific Front."

"Father. My people, my men, are Here. Not fighting in the air over my ocean but here getting ready to fight in Europe." Hawaii said stiffly to the America. The nisei around gathering behind their state.

"But, Hawaii, these people are Japanese…" Alfred trailed off

"We're American, get it right, man!" One solider shouted.

"We fight for America!" Another one.

"Brudda, get your facts straight."

"America!"

The group started getting more and more into it. Hawaii stood in front of them, smirking as if to say "I told you so" without saying it to America.

"Quiet!" a major said running into the group after hearing the shouts from outside. "What the hell have I told you guys about…

Later on, Alfred reports to the General and President Roosevelt on what happened.

"I felt proud to be in that room full of my solider. I haven't felt the americanism in a room so dominate since our independence war. They maybe of japanese decent but they are mine. Kiku's got nothing on them. They are more loyal than some 'american americans'." Alfred says smiling.

"Told you." President Roosevelt said to the General. "Races as little to do with America."

"Yes, sir. I know. So what do we call them now." The General said a little red.

"The 442nd Infantry Regimental Combat Team." the United States of America said.

See that Kiku, _they're mine._

**August 6, 1945**

This is the ultimate revenge, Alfred thought looking over the final battle plans. No one will mess with America ever again and this will put an end to these wars. Not with me packing this kind of power.

_'While we don't have a fat lady singing, theres a Fat Man and a little boy.'_

* * *

The quotes that inspired me to write this:

"Americanism is not, and never was, a matter of race or ancestry." -President Roosevelt

"I hope that the mistakes made and suffering imposed upon the Japanese Americans nearly 60 years ago will not be repeated against Arab Americans whose loyalties are now called into question." - Daniel Inouye

Why I wrote this...cause I'm tired of studying math for Finals.

Review please~


End file.
